


Errado

by VanillaCakesForever (Ethereal_Soul)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Soul/pseuds/VanillaCakesForever
Summary: Apesar do quanto ele tenta não ser, John é assexual. Sherlock tenta mostrar a ele que não há nada errado com quem ele é."Despite how hard he tries not to be, John is asexual. Sherlock tries to show him that there's nothing wrong with who he is."





	Errado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387953) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



> Essa é uma tradução de "Wrong", de "heeroluva". Se puder, leia no idioma original!
> 
> Lida com assexualidade tratada como um distúrbio.
> 
> "This deals with asexuality treated as a disorder."

“Por que você continua fazendo isso?”

John abaixou o jornal e olhou para Sherlock, seu estômago afundando ao perceber o tipo de humor em que Sherlock estava. "Fazendo o quê?"

"Namorando", Sherlock disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Tente acompanhar, John."

John fechou o jornal, dobrando-o enquanto o colocava de lado. "Hum, porque eu gosto?”

"Não seja um idiota."

John revirou os olhos. "Isso vindo da pessoa que sempre diz que sou um idiota. Por que isso agora?"

"Você não está feliz."

"Sim, eu estou", John respondeu automaticamente, sem entender aonde Sherlock queria chegar, não gostando da direção que isso estava indo. Os dedos de Sherlock se inclinaram contra seus lábios e John pôde ver as engrenagens girando.

"Você realmente acredita nisso", disse Sherlock, descrença clara em sua voz.

John se irritou com a sugestão de que ele não estava. "Claro. O que você está insinuando?"

Pulando para a cadeira, Sherlock sentou sobre suas panturrilhas. "Namorar. Não te faz feliz. Você está tremendamente infeliz, e ainda assim continua insistindo. A questão é por quê."

John franziu os lábios. Namorar não o deixava infeliz. "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Realmente, John, eu pensei que você estivesse acima da auto-negação. Você não é o tipo de homem que mente para si mesmo", disse Sherlock, a voz cheia de decepção.

John levantou-se, ficando com raiva agora, sabendo que a melhor escolha neste momento era apenas sair, mas ele não podia ainda, não até que ele entender a que ponto Sherlock estava chegando. "Eu realmente não vejo como isso é da sua conta."

"Oh, John", disse Sherlock, quase com pesar. "O que eles fizeram com você?"

"O quê quem fez comigo? Do que você está falando, Sherlock?" A voz de John se elevou com frustração.

"Você estava feliz, quando você se mudou para cá, quando você era solteiro. Mas agora você namora uma namorada atrás da outra. O que você está tentando provar?"

Com o estômago apertado, John sentiu o rubor da vergonha subir em sua face. Não havia como Sherlock saber, não isso. Mas nascente compreensão no rosto de Sherlock fez John se virar, mais do que pronto para sair e se afastar. A mão de Sherlock pegou seu braço antes que pudesse ir longe, girando-o ao redor do braço. "Solte", John sussurrou, puxando seu braço, mas os dedos de Sherlock apenas se enrolaram mais apertados, seu aperto machucando.

"Eles estão errados, você sabe. Todos eles."

"Quem?"

"As pessoas que disseram que você era errado", disse Sherlock como se fosse óbvio.

John puxou seu braço novamente e Sherlock finalmente soltou. "Eu não sei do que você está falando." Desta vez, quando John tentou escapar, Sherlock o soltou, mas suas palavras o seguiram.

"Eu acho que você sabe."

E o John sabia. Ah, ele sabia. Harry tinha sido a criança má, a decepção para seus pais, e John não podia fazer isso com eles. Ele tentara, mas eles viram o quão errado ele era, e o fizeram ver um terapeuta. Um desabrochar tardio, eles disseram a princípio, nada de errado com isso. Mas, com o passar dos anos, isso mudou.

Transtorno de desejo sexual hipoativo, eles disseram, buscando uma razão biológica para isso quando descartaram o psicológico (não, ele não tinha sido abusado; não, ele não tinha sido traumatizado por sexo; não, não havia medo profundo alojado ou repulsa que precisava ser tratada, ele simplesmente não via pessoas assim), mas não encontraram nenhuma.

John havia tomado os remédios que eles lhe davam, apesar de odiar o que faziam com ele. E John tentara por seus pais, tentou ser a criança perfeita, tentou ser normal para eles quando isso era tudo o que eles queriam. Não funcionou, é claro, os relacionamentos nunca duraram. Quando eles morreram no acidente de carro em seu segundo ano na universidade, John deveria ter parado. Mas ele não podia porque ele sabia que ele estava errado, e algum dia ele encontraria a mulher certa. Algum dia.

Quando John se juntou ao Exército, foi quase um alívio, afastar-se desse tipo de vida. A costumeira escassez de mulheres e as regras anti-confraternização acabaram de ser uma boa desculpa. Conveniente. E John estava satisfeito com isso, com seus amigos, seus colegas médicos e soldados.

Até Londres. Por um tempo, John deixou de lado, mas estar de volta trouxe tudo de volta à superfície, e John teve que tentar novamente. Mesmo que ele não quisesse.

Ele sabia, John sabia agora que isso não importava mais, ele não deveria se importar, mas ele se importava. E agora Sherlock sabia.

Horas se passaram sem que John percebesse, perdido no passado e sua insegurança, seu medo e nojo de si mesmo. John desceu as escadas, sabendo que, apesar do silêncio, Sherlock provavelmente estava acordado.

"Nós não somos tão diferentes, você e eu." A voz de Sherlock veio debaixo do cobertor no sofá assim que John entrou na sala. Ele encolheu os joelhos, deixando espaço para John sentar.

John tomou o lugar oferecido, enquanto balançava a cabeça. “Não, eu suponho que não somos. Mas há uma coisa que nos diferencia.”

"Oh, o que é isso?" A cabeça de Sherlock apareceu de debaixo do cobertor, sem julgamento em seu rosto.

"Você não se importa com o que as outras pessoas pensam. Eu me importo ”John disse com um suspiro.

"Por quê?"

"Por que eu me importo?" John perguntou.

Sherlock se sentou, empurrando o cobertor para baixo. “Precisamente. Quem você está tentando impressionar? Quem vai te julgar? Quem, daqueles que você se importa, teria algum problema com isso? Mike? Lestrade? Sra Hudson? Sua irmã? Eu? Nenhum de nós se importa. E o restante não interessa.”

John suspirou novamente. "Não é assim tão fácil."

"Sim, é. Sem mais namoros. Sem mais remédios. Da próxima vez que sentir vontade, serei seu par”. Sherlock aplaudiu alegremente.

Sufocando com as palavras de Sherlock, John fixou os olhos chocados em Sherlock. "Par? Mas você não namora.

“E você também não, não mais. Nós seremos sem-namorados juntos. Ninguém precisa saber. Deixe-os adivinhando, mantenha-os atentos - disse Sherlock, travessura patente em sua voz. 

John reprimiu uma risada. Deixe Sherlock fazer um jogo com isso. "OK."

"Ok?" Sherlock repetiu.

"Sim, ok."

"Eu esperava algo mais como uma discussão."

John bocejou de repente, percebendo o quão tarde era e sabendo que ele poderia se arrepender disso pela manhã, mas agora ele não se importava. "Estou cansado demais para discutir. Apenas ... não espere que eu esteja sempre bem. Não é tão fácil esquecer ou aceitar.

Algo no rosto de Sherlock suavizou e ele assentiu. "Você não é errado, não importa o que eles digam”, disse Sherlock, pressionando contra a lateral de John.

John congelou, esperando a repulsa habitual que vinha com a maioria dos toques, mas como os segundos passavam e nenhuma veio, ele finalmente se permitiu relaxar. Com saudades do sorriso triunfante de Sherlock, John pensou que talvez ele pudesse ficar bem simplesmente, talvez pudesse acreditar nas palavras de Sherlock. Gradualmente, com tempo suficiente, mas esse era um bom lugar tão bom para começar como qualquer outro.


End file.
